


Something Good

by cathydeff



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Smut, The bots being enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathydeff/pseuds/cathydeff
Summary: Wherein Steve likes to take care of his fella, and Tony can do nothing but accept it.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Over at Discord for AA, I said that I cannot imagine hardcore porn for AA Stony as it seems far too pure to me. Cue Maru being an enabler and saying that sweet fluffy smut is still smut. 
> 
> Well, my first smut in ten years. Title taken from the Sound of Music song Something Good. 
> 
> For my Captain America/Iron Man Bingo fill for the square “Always”.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_  
_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_  
_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_  
_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

\- Richard Rogers, Something Good, The Sound of Music, 1965

————-

Steve likes to start with a gentle kiss. One that makes Tony’s toes curl in his shoes and catch his breath. 

It was like Steve’s lips were made for kissing. Soft, warm, moist but not grossly so. Steve has said that Tony has more kissable lips but he would beg to disagree. 

Tony has kissed a few more others than Steve. More than he cares to count or remember. But Steve kisses will always rank the best.

Because with his kisses, he can feel how much Steve loves him, adores him, respects him.

“Can we move this to the bedroom?” Tony asks as Steve mouths another kiss on Tony’s jawline, running his lips on stubble. 

“Hmmm…” says Steve before looking at him in the eye. “I hoped you would say that.” His expression is affectionate with a shot of dark desire that makes Tony swallow in anticipation.

Without further ado, Steve hauls him in his arms, and Tony would demand to be put down if he isn’t so aroused himself. He’s never had a partner who was able to do this before and he kind of relishes the feeling of being the one taken care of. For once.

Steve takes the elevator out of the workshop and Tony could hear his bots chirping madly in the back while FRIDAY pipes up with a, “Have fun, boss!” Tony buries his face on Steve’s shoulder and groans, “It’s like my kids are rooting for me to have sex!”

Steve chuckles, the traitor. “It’s sweet. They love you and just want you to be happy.” 

Tony pokes his husband. “It’s your fault, this barbaric insistence of yours to carry me _everywhere_.”

“I like doing it,” Steve shrugs and their door opens automatically when sensing them near. FRIDAY, and her quest to get her creator get laid as much as possible. “Makes me feel like I’m taking good care of my fella.” 

And Tony understands, knows about Steve growing up skinny and sickly. How he never thought he’d be this strong, and it was a fantasy of his to be able to carry his bride to the threshold. Well, it was more groom in the end but the sentiment was the same and the giddy happiness he showed at being able to do that made Tony’s heart swell. 

Steve places Tony gently on the bed before bending down and bestowing more of the soft kisses that turned deeper, more desperate. Steve’s tongue rolls against his, demanding submission and Tony can only take it, pressing himself against the pillow. Tony runs his hands on Steve’s back, the muscles flexing under his touch, before landing on Steve’s perfect ass.

“Clothes off,” Tony orders hoarsely and Steve complies, stripping off with military efficiency while Tony flings his own clothes everywhere.

Tony can barely breathe when Steve descends upon him again, skin to skin. He grinds up against that hard body above him, gasping at the friction.

“Steve,” he groans. His husband stares at him in the dim light, eyes more black than blue. And Tony realises that Steve is asking for permission before going further. Like he always did. Tony nods mutely, as ever, struck dumb at how perfect Steve is. 

Steve, in answer, trails kisses down Tony’s throat, nibbling at a shoulder, trailing lower and catching a pebbled nipple between his teeth. His fingers were like a brand on Tony’s skin as they caressed each spot they could reach. Steve kisses Tony’s abs, hips, and sucking a deep purple hickey on an inner thigh that would have Tony hiss in pain but he was too far gone in pleasure to make a noise different to a moan. 

Without warning, Steve reaches up again, bestows a drugging kiss and curls hot fingers around Tony’s straining cock. It feels heavenly, the grip tight but sure and Tony moans into the kiss.

“You’re determined to kill me,” he gasps brokenly.

Steve laughs against his mouth but doesn’t disagree. “But what a way to go,” he finishes.

Steve moves his hand on Tony’s cock, going up and down on a sure rhythm made to make Tony insane with need. It wasn’t fair. He was the first man Steve had ever been with but from the get-go, he knew how to play his body like a fiddle. When asked about it, Steve explained that he was just in tune to Tony and used his reactions to pinpoint which worked and which didn’t for Tony. After watching him move and fight for so long, it wasn’t hard for the master tactician. 

“Steve,” Tony pleads, “I _need_ you.” God, he sounds like a bad porn. What has this man done to him.

Steve smiles at him slightly before reaching for the drawer and pulling out their favourite lube. One that remained slick for ages and didn’t smell of anything. Tony moves to roll onto his stomach but Steve stops him by laying a hand on his stomach.

“I want to see you.”

Tony closes his eyes and prays to every god and deity that would listen his fervent thanks for this man in his life.

“Okay.”

Steve shoves a few pillows underneath Tony and then slicks his fingers up. Without warning, he swallows Tony down as a finger circles gently into his awaiting hole then pushing in.

Tony hums in delight, loving the burn that came with the breaching. He was never one for bottoming but Steve made it worth his while, and always prepared him thoroughly to the point of driving him insane.

Case in point, right now. 

Steve sucks around Tony’s cock as he pushes his finger in, spreading slick around as another finger makes it ways in. He scissors inside Tony, keeping up with the movements of his mouth and encouraging Tony to rock up and seek his pleasure. 

The fingers press in deeper in Tony, making him squirm delightedly, his hands going into Steve’s hair.

“Oh god, baby, you take me in so good,” he babbles breathlessly. 

Steve lets go of his cock with a pop then licks up the side and takes him in again, his head bobbing up and down while his fingers thrust in and out of Tony’s slick hole. Steve slings one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder, which changes the angle of his fingers, going in more until they find his prostate.

Tony screams and grips Steve’s hair hard enough to hurt if the soldier didn’t have such a high pain tolerance.

Steve keeps on massaging his sweet spot until Tony can feel his balls tightening and he pushes Steve away.

“In me now,” Tony commands. 

Steve shakes his head. “Not yet, you’re not ready.”

“I know I am,” Tony argues.

“No,” Steve admonishes gently and tightens his grip on the base of Tony’s cock, staving off the impending orgasm. “You’re still quite tight.” He drizzles more lube on his fingers and a third one joins in.

Tony nearly bucks off the bed but Steve held on fast.

When Tony is prepared to Steve’s liking—and it felt like pure, sweet torture—Steve pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock, hiking up Tony’s thigh further up.

Tony could feel the tip of Steve’s cock at his entrance, and his breath hitches.

“Breathe, my love,” Steve murmurs, and pushes in at Tony’s exhale.

It feels _glorious_. That is the only word Tony could describe as Steve breaches inside him. They don’t really have a lot of penetrative sex as Steve fears tearing Tony but whenever they do, it was amazing and this time is no exception.

Steve is right, as much as Tony hates to admit, as the extra preparation meant that he could barely feel the discomfort of being filled but only that throbbing pleasure as the other man sank inside inch by careful inch. They moan in tandem when Steve sinks to the hilt.

“Please move,” Tony says plaintively.

Steve reaches up to press a kiss to Tony’s lips then _moves_. It starts off slow, getting Tony used to the girth, then when Steve can feel Tony’s tight channel relaxing, starts pistoning in a hard, fast rhythm that Tony had to grab their headboard for purchase.

There is nothing more heard that gasps and groans, slick flesh slapping against each other in a fierce tempo as old as mankind. 

“I—I need,” Tony starts until Steve pushes him up until he is nearly folding in half and pistons in and out, hitting Tony’s prostate with every stroke. Steve wraps his fingers on Tony’s cock, stroking up and down, out of sync with his thrusts but it is more than enough to drive Tony over the edge and he comes with a shout, the orgasm forcing out of him.

But Steve is not done, keeping up his motions until Tony is a sobbing, overstimulated mess, and Steve comes inside with a shudder and a moan. His breathing is ragged and Tony feels a small measure of pride that he can reduce the super soldier into pants. Steve puts down Tony’s legs on the bed, pulls out with a small hiss, and removes the pillows from underneath Tony. He collapses beside him on the bed and gathers him back in his arms.

“Wow,” Tony mumbles sleepily. 

“Wow,” Steve echoes, stroking his sweaty hair away. “We need to clean up.”

“No. Warm. Comfy.”

“FRIDAY, fill up the tub, will you?” Steve asks. He rolls out of bed, and with a movement of those ridiculous shoulders, carries Tony in his arms. Again. For the second time that night and heads for the bathroom. 

“I am not your damsel,” Tony grumbles. 

“Of course you’re not,” Steve huffs. “For one, a damsel would be more appreciative of a handsome prince carrying them everywhere.”

“My handsome prince,” Tony agrees, a touch possessive. 

The bathroom is filled with scented steam as Steve steps inside, the bath ready and smelling of lavender.

“Epsom salts as well in the mix,” FRIDAY explains.

Steve lowers Tony in the bath and Tony practically melts, the water a perfect temperature and soothing his sore muscles. 

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” Steve intones and crouches by Tony. “I’ll be in, just need to change the sheets.”

Tony nods and leans back in the tub and Steve smiles.

He goes back to the bedroom, changes the bedsheets for fresh ones complete with hospital corners, and grabs pyjamas for them both. When he slips into the tub behind Tony, the other man was basically boneless, ready to be moved to however Steve wants as Steve cleans him gently with a washcloth.

“Married well,” Tony says softly, happily. 

“Well, the guy who just married a genius billionaire philanthropist would beg to differ,” Steve says, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and massaging Tony’s scalp. 

“Nuh uh,” Tony disagrees, looking up at him. There is something in his eyes, a slight vulnerability that Steve realises only he gets to see, in rare moments like this. When he isn’t Iron Man, or Tony Stark, but just Tony, Steve’s husband. “I still think that I must have been good in a former life to have you in this.”

Steve kisses Tony’s eyes as they flutter close. “We’ll just agree to both have married well, and leave it at that.” 

Tony leans back against Steve as he continues his ministrations. He cleans the both of them quickly when he notices Tony getting sleepier, helping Tony out of the the tub before drying him with a giant towel while checking him for tears. Tony groans when Steve applies a soothing cream around his rim and Steve kisses him in apology. Pyjamas are put on and teeth are brushed then they go back to bed, climbing into the cool sheets.

Immediately, Tony cuddles close, seeking Steve’s warmth and tipping his face up for his customary goodnight kiss.

Steve kisses him, as softly as ever, and Tony sighs. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tony,” Steve replies, pulling him in close. “Always.”


End file.
